


The Musician

by thatsquite_punwise_ofyou (orphan_account)



Category: Wanderlust (RP)
Genre: Classical Music, Other, Piano, Poetry, idk - Freeform, just kinda went off ig, just let me flex my music knowledge okay, lovestruck, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatsquite_punwise_ofyou
Summary: The heart brings out the best in all of us.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Musician

Ivory keys sing under his conducting.  
The musician needs no staff-  
He has all the help he needs  
In his quiescent mind,  
In his shifting fingers,  
In his peaced features.

Ivory keys sing under his conducting.  
The musician is practised-  
He is expert in his trade  
After years of training,  
Years of learning his craft,  
And learning his partners.

Where the bow and the strings kiss,  
Music blossoms under the guided hand of  
The musician.

Calloused fingers direct his partners.  
The musician controls them-  
He draws his bow and  
He pulls the string and  
His partners sing  
For him.

Calloused fingers direct his partners.  
The musician commands them-  
In this battle, he is general  
And they obey his orders  
Gleefully.

How I would love to be his partner!  
To be imbued with his music.  
I would love to be his partner,  
To sing for my musician


End file.
